


You save my from my brain

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille
Genre: M/M, Y’all ever get bored and puke out a fic, i don’t have the same energy with uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: Joy inspired drabble thing





	You save my from my brain

The days and the nights were so... quiet.

 

Dan was alone. Dan was _lonely_.

 

He hadn’t felt this alone in so long.

 

The band hadn’t met in a while. Woody was busy with family, Will with arranging his wedding, Kyle with Tyde.

 

Dan still had work writing for other people, but he didn’t feel... _anything_ when he was around those people.

 

He sat alone, watching the news on the TV. All his housemates were out.

 

He wasn’t really listening to the words that came out. His brain was caught up in itself.

 

‘ _What if they don’t need the band anymore?’_

’ _What if they don’t need **me**_   _anymore_?’

 

He stood up and sighed, turning to get a beer from the fridge.

 

A buzz and Dan’s ears perked. His phone was vibrating on the table.

 

Incoming call from Kyle.

 

Dan practically ran to the side table to pick up.

 

_Kyle._

 

‘Yo,’ came Kyle’s voice from down the voice as soon as Dan answered.

 

‘You... have good timing,’ Dan smiled slightly, his entire self calming at the sound of Kyle’s deep voice.

 

‘I’m psychic,’ Kyle replied. Dan could almost hear the smirk from the younger man. ‘Listen, yeah, I know I’ve been busy. I’m so sorry. I think about you always, though.’

 

Dan gave no reply. He just wanted to listen.

 

‘We haven’t gone on a date in like, an age. Meet me at the pub at 8? Then I can ask you about some lyrical shit Nick and I want doing. Dan? You there?’

 

‘Yeah! I- yeah. See you at 8,’ stammered Dan.

 

‘Mmm. Good. See you soon. Love you.’

 

Kyle blew a kiss down the phone and hung up. Dan stared at his phone for a moment then smiled.

_‘I think I’ll be ok.’_


End file.
